


Not In That Way

by tinybox_septiceye



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox_septiceye/pseuds/tinybox_septiceye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d say, “I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In That Way

**Author's Note:**

> A short, angsty drabble/oneshot based off of Sam Smith's "Not In That Way". I wrote this sort of fast and late, so it could have turned out a bit better, but hope you enjoy! <3 Feedback appreciated!

**_And I hate to say I love you_**

**_When it’s so hard for me_ **

**_And I hate to say I want you_ **

**_When you make it so clear You don’t want me_ **

Jack bit his lip as he sunk down in his chair. Tear blurred his vision as he struggled to keep them from pouring down his cheeks. If he started crying, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop. The words repeated themselves over and over again in his head no matter how much he wanted them to stop.

_“_ _Are you two a couple?” a random passerby had asked them as they joked around with their friends. Jack froze while Mark just laughed. “No, we’re just friends,” he casually replied._ No one noticed how Jack physically flinched. The harsh reality washed over him: That’s really all they were. Just friends. As much as Jack wanted to be more, as much as he wished, and hoped, and dreamed about having Mark in that way, it just wasn’t realistic. Of course, he was already aware of this, but now, Mark’s words were like a sudden realization that felt like a hard slap in the face.

**_I_ ** **_’d never ask you ‘cause deep down I’m certain I know what you’d say_**

**_You’d say, "I’m sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way.”_ **

  Jack’s laptop screen suddenly lit up, signaling an incoming Skype call. Mark. The person he wanted to talk to the least right now, but at the same time, he was the only one Jack wanted to talk to. Thinking about Mark more caused his chest to tighten, and he closed his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears. Pushing the red decline button, Jack buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself down and stop the aching in his heart. It was only a matter of seconds until he felt his phone vibrate.

_Hey doofus! Answer me on Skype!_ Why couldn’t he just leave him alone?

'I can’t talk right now’, he typed back quickly.

_W_ _hat’s wrong? Are you ok? You want me to swing by your hotel?_ Ugh. Of course he cared.

  Why couldn’t Mark just ignore Jack? Why did he have to make it so hard? Why did he have to make it so easy to love him? Why did he have to be so funny, and handsome, and charming? Why did he have to be so sweet and amazing? Why couldn’t he just love him back? His phone suddenly started vibrating again. This time it was a phone call. Jack silently cursed himself for taking too long to reply to the message. He hesitantly hit the answer button despite his brain’s protest.

“Hello?”

“Jack? Are you okay? You’re kinda worrying me, man,” Mark’s sweet, deep voice came through the line.

“Yeah. I’m alright,” Jack lied.

“Jack…come on talk to me. What’s wrong?”, Mark pried.

  I’m in love with you. Jack wanted to say back. I love you, and it kills me because I know you could never see me in that way and being “just friends” is all we’re ever gonna be and no matter what I do, I’m gonna end up with a broken heart. That’s what’s wrong.

“I’m fine, really. Just tired I guess…,” And so, so lonely, he silently added, quickly saying goodbye and ending the call. Mark’s voice echoed through Jack’s head as he curled up in his cold bed, wishing a certain raven-haired man was there to warm it up.

_“No, we’re just friends.”_

_“We’re not actually a real couple.”_

_“I love Jack, but not in that way.”_


End file.
